Eyes in the Firelight
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: A tender moment shared between Inuyasha and Kagome during a cold winters night. Please read, rate, review, and enjoy. Major IXK a little bit of MXS.


This one is pretty cute. Or at least I think so. Today is my birthday so review will be awesome! Thanks so much! Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or an of it's characters**

_**Eyes in the Firelight: An Inuyasha one-shot **_

The snow fell down lightly covering the ground in a soft white blanket. Shivering in the makeshift hut Kagome brought her knees up to her chest for warmth. Coming back from collecting firewood Inuyasha set his load down in the middle of the room by the fire pit. Shippo huddled close to Kirara burrowing deep into her black and tan fur for extra heat. Songo now awoken from her sleep snuggles closer to Miroku how she had fallen asleep lying against. Stacking the wood into a tepee Inuyasha prepares to start a fire. Kagome now standing walks over to Inuyasha and take out an orange lighter. Flicking it open the yellow and blue flame dances in the eyes of the hanyou and miko. Kagome holds the flame up to the tinder and soon it catches on fire. The light and warmth from the fire soon spreads throughout the entire room. Finally warm Kagome walks back to her spot near the hut wall. Inuyasha follows sitting close but not close enough so that they would touch. Tetsusaiga is leaning on his chest.

"That's better." Songo sighs snuggling closer to Miroku.

"Yeah." Miroku says following the curves of the demon slayers body with his hands.

"MIROKU! DO YOU HAVE TO BE A PERVERT RIGHT NOW?! I WAS ACTUALLY ENJOYING YOUR COMPANY!" Songo cries smacking Miroku's cheek.

"OUCH!" Miroku screams concealing the red stripes with his hand.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE THEY BELONG!" Songo growls leaning back against Miroku.

"Yes, Songo." Miroku whispers fearful.

"Stupid monk. He'll never learn." The young fox demon laughs feeling a bit warmer now.

"RWAR." Kirara agrees opening one eye.

"Kagome, are you warm enough?" Songo says looking at Inuyasha.

"I'm okay." Kagome replies blushing a little.

"You sure? You're in a mini skirt and it's bellow zero outside." Songo says again looking towards Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be okay." Kagome says nodding her head.

"Get closer to the fire, Kagome." Inuyasha orders getting up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks looking into the hanyou's eyes. They were filled with worry and concern.

"It's freezing outside. Get up and sit next to the fire." Inuyasha says kneeling beside her.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asks starring more intently.

"GO ALREADY!" Inuyasha shouts impatiently.

"Okay." Kagome whispers without a complaint.

"And take this." Inuyasha says handing over his robe of the fire rat.

"But…" Kagome stutters.

"Just do it. I don't want to have to strap you down to get to put it on." Inuyasha mutters rolling his amber eyes.

"You'll be cold though." Kagome says holding the robe gingerly in her shaking hands.

"Keh. My body's built differently. Now go! You're getting on my nerves." Inuyasha replies blushing light pink.

"Thank-you." Kagome says walking over to the orange flames.

"Keh!" Inuyasha says turning fuchsia following her.

Kagome sits down next to the fire, Inuyasha taking a seat next to her. Kagome watches as Inuyasha's amber eyes dance with the flames. They perform a beautiful ballet that leaves her in a trance. Inuyasha feeling eyes focusing on him, adverts his gaze to Kagome.

"What are you starring at?" Inuyasha asks confused.

"Your eyes." Kagome replies awakening from her trance.

"Why?" Inuyasha gasps with a blush.

"I love the way they dance with the fire." Kagome whispers.

"Oh." Inuyasha says turning away extremely embarrassed.

"I've always loved them."

"Hu?"

"Your amber colored eyes."

"Why?"

"They're just something that I can fall into."

"They're nothing special." Inuyasha mumbles.

"They are to me. I wouldn't pass up a single chance to stare into those beautiful orbs." Kagome admits turning red.

"Stop! You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry…I thought you just might want to know."

Kagome has now stopped starring at Inuyasha and has turned back to the orange flames. They were dying now. Hot embers and ashes slowly taking the place of the dancing warmth. Taking a step out of bounds Kagome leans against Inuyasha. A blush now consuming her cheeks, Kagome closes her eyes. Scared out of hit wits, Inuyasha slowly adjusts Kagome so that she is lying in his arms. Cradling her in his arms Inuyasha whispers…

"I've always thought that you had beautiful eyes too, Kagome."

The two laid that way soaking up the rest of the heat that remained from the dying embers. Songo and Miroku sleeping in each others arms. Kirara and Shippo huddled close. And Kagome and Inuyasha melting and molding together as the remaining light dances off their eyelids.

There it is! Please rate and review. God bless and tell me what you think.

~leshamarieinuyasha~


End file.
